A Fight, Then a Love
by EVERYTHING.I.KNOW.is.a.LIE
Summary: Bad title. Can't really describe. Gibbs is in a fight and Abby worries and...well... blah! That's mainly it.


Hello my fanfic readers! I see you have come to enjoy another one of my fics. This happens after Gibbs takes a good beating in 'Red Blood Cell.' Don't own NCIS, sadly. I feel so sorry for myself sometimes. I also don't own McDonald's (a good thing, too, because then I 'd be fatter than I already am!), or any of their food. BTW, I don't think Gibbs went to college, so that's how it goes in the fic. Oh, I don't own 'Heartland' either, but that's part of NCIS, which I don't own. I also don't own Disney or got the idea of it's logo.

Gibbs slowly walked out of the elevator to his desk. He sat in his chair with a slight grunt. He thought he was bleeding, but of course, that could just be him. He put his hand to one of the larger wounds, then took it back. Yup, he'd been bleeding alright. He thought about the case for a moment. College… he's glad he never went. Of course, that's probably not what it would have been like for him, since he had lived in Stillwater, just a small town in Pennsylvania. Then his thoughts drifted to Abby. She had only just got out of college a few years ago. God, if something had happened to her then, he couldn't imagine his life now. The blaring music as he walked in, her up-beat attitude, her almost constant, child-like happiness, her caring towards all of the team members, her smile, her laugh, the feel of her cheeks on his lips… He stopped there. _God, what am I thinking? _He thought. _We're just friends…I'm her boss…Rule…_

"Twelve!" He shouted at himself, standing up, face turned away to who just so happened to enter the room. "Twelve what?" She asked. Gibbs slowly turned. "Um, nothing." Abby dropped whatever paper was in her hands, most likely her report for the case. "Omigosh, Gibbs, what did you do to yourself? What happened, I mean…" She began to babble complete nonsense when Gibbs covered her mouth, not stopping her, but muffling her. "Abs, I'm fine. I've been in worse…"

"Worse what?" She asked after removing Gibbs' hand. "Crashes, attacks, what?" She started to tear up a little. Then she gasped. "Gibbs, you're _bleeding!_ Why? Who did this? What happened? I swear…" Abby gave him her complementary, _literally_ breath-taking hugs and stayed put. Gibbs felt a few tears run down his shirt. He hugged her back. "Abs, it's okay." He whispered. "I'm fine. It was just a fight. I'll live. I promise." She looked at up him, her mascara starting to run a bit. "Gibbs, you're a rock. Rocks don't bleed." He kissed her forehead. "I know, that's why I'm not a rock." She hugged him again before she gently dragged him to the elevator. "Come on. We need to fix your face."

* * *

Abby dragged Gibbs over to Ducky's sink. " Abby, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked. "You need to wash your face. You don't want any infections, do you?" He rolled his eyes. "Abby, I'm fine. I don't need anything…" Abby splashed some cold water on his face. He jumped back from the sudden coldness. "Abby! What was…" She did it again. "Abby!"

Splash.

"Abs!"

Splash.

"Ab…"

"Wash your face or I'm not stopping!" She yelled. Gibbs would _not_ do something which he thought was completely unnecessary, so, instead he…

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed. …splashed her back. He laughed at her surprised look. She squinted her eyes then splashed him with water. Gibbs returned each favor until both had their hair, faces, and shoulders _soaked_. "Now, will you _please_ wash your face the _right way?_" Abby asked. Gibbs looked over her torso, seeing the struggle he had just put her through, and finally did so. It stung, but Gibbs didn't want to see her worry any more tonight. "You happy now?" Gibbs asked. "Yes. Yes I am." Abby replied while searching through Ducky's drawers. "Abby, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked as she came towards him with gauze roll. "Patching up." She said while unrolling the gauze.

She went over each wound carefully, not wanting to 'hurt' Gibbs. She looked over his face afterwards, making sure she didn't miss anything. She drew her lips towards the biggest gauze patch, which was on the cheek, then afterwards explained, "Don't take it personal. I always do this. Now, is there anything else I should know about?" Gibbs shook his head. There was a silence between them for a moment.

Abby thought. Of course her action was personal. She wanted to show how much she appreciated him. Perhaps, though, there was more. Gibbs had gotten in a fight, which wasn't surprising, but he had gotten hurt. To her, that wasn't normal. He was… a rock. But he was also an old rock. Old-ish, anyways. She just knew he could get injured easier and more than just a few bloody scrapes and cuts to the face. She didn't want to lose him. She was her best friend, her best boss, her best everything. He was the only person (other than Ducky and Bert, of course) in the world she could tell _anything_. He protected her and gave her great advice. He would always be there for her and he would never let anyone hurt her. She couldn't… well, _wouldn't…_imagine life without him. She would miss his hard-core look with puppy-dog insides, his love for his job, his care for everything, his misunderstanding of modern technology, the care for hi team, her Caf-Pows, him teasing her and always willing to help, his smile, his laugh, the feel of his lips on her cheek… _Okay, I'm getting in an awkward, personal area there. He's my _boss._ I mean, of course, no matter what, I'd miss him. Everyone would. I guess I never really realized how much more I would miss him though…_Now that she thought again, the silence was becoming awkward, so she broke it. "So, you want to grab a bite to eat?" Gibbs nodded, then the two headed towards the elevator.

* * *

They had decided to eat some Chinese take-out over at Gibbs'. At first, they ate in silence, until Abby broke it. "You really shouldn't get in fights so often. You really had me scared."

Those first few words replayed in Gibbs' head endlessly. _'You really shouldn't get into fights.' _ He could remember that day. Shannon, his beautiful Shannon, telling him he shouldn't get into fights. That train station out-beat Disney being the happiest place on Earth by a long shot. Now, he was giving the slightly possible thought that his couch would be the second best, including the Chinese food. He contemplated this for a moment, then was interrupted by his shoulder being shook lightly. "Gibbs? Gibbs, are you there? You had the look like one of Ducky's corpses'." Gibbs stared at her for a moment. "Abby, why were you so worried?" He asked slowly. "Well, I don't know. I was worried about losing my friend. One of my best friends…" She cut herself off. "You're not really a friend, but… rule…" Then she gasped. She realized what was going through her boss'/friend's/secret love's mind. "Gibbs?" She whispered. "Yeah, kind of. I guess." He scooted closer to her. "And you…?" Abby blushed a little. "Yeah. Me too." She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Abs." He kissed her temple. "I love you too."

Aw! Short and sweet like a chocolate midget, right? I think it's at least a little better than my other fics.


End file.
